


the beginning and end of everything

by shesthemuscle



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Loving someone and being loved by them is amazing but sometimes, it comes at a cost.





	the beginning and end of everything

God, it’s so fucking ridiculous how gone he is, to the point he wants to pull out his hair but that would ruin his majestic hair, so he’s not gonna do that. But every time he sees Ray, which is a lot, he just can’t help himself. Nate sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. He loves his boyfriend more than anything in this world but damn, feelings are a lot.

 

The team doesn’t help with all of the teasing.

 

At least, he throws it back at Zari because she’s the same way with Amaya.

 

Ray makes it really easy to love him.

 

He smiles to himself as he tries to read the page in front of him but Nate’s mind keeps wandering to Ray, causing the smile to grow.

 

“Hey, what’s that smile for?”

 

Looking up, Nate spots Ray standing in the doorway and his smile widens even more if that’s possible as he places the book on the desk then stands up in order to walk over to Ray.

 

“It’s for you, Dr. Palmer. Always for you,” replies Nate as he wraps his arms around Ray’s neck. He’s rewarded with a bright smile then a kiss.

 

“In that case, I’ll do everything my power to keep you smiling for the rest of our lives,” states Ray.

 

Nate tries to not melt but it’s a lost cause and all he can do is pour all of his emotions into a kiss that steals Ray’s breath away.

 

When they separate, Ray leans down and presses his forehead against Nate’s but they don’t say a word, just enjoy the moment being in each other’s arms and not having to run into danger because some time anachronism decides it would be fun to run rampant where it shouldn’t be.

 

“Who knew that being a historian would lead me to the best thing that’s ever happened to me?” asks Nate.

 

“Who indeed,” answers Ray.

 

While it’s true, being on the Waverider helped him meet his grandfather and he’ll always treasure those moments, Nate knows meeting then falling in love with Ray was something special he never knew he wanted or needed. Hank may never understand or even get to meet Ray and Nate’s made peace with that because negativity and judgment needs to stay far away from their love, in his opinion.

 

Ray carefully untangles himself from Nate, causing his boyfriend to pout before taking his hand.

 

“Come on, let’s see if we can squeeze in a nap before Sara decides we need to train or something,” comments Ray.

 

A nap with the love of his life is exactly what the doctor order so Nate’s never gonna complain about that. Unless Ray’s sick because he’s a whole different person then and not a good cuddle partner.

 

Ray tugs at his hand as he starts walking causing Nate to trip over his own feet but he catches himself in time to avoid knocking Ray down, much to Ray’s laughter.

 

It doesn’t take them long to make it back to their shared bedroom.

 

“If I had more energy, we’d be having more fun than sleeping,” comments Nate as he strips off his shirt.

 

Ray smacks him with the pillow.

 

“Don’t start something if you don’t intend to follow through with it.”

 

Grabbing the pillow, Nate tosses it across the room.

 

“You do realize that was your pillow, right?” asks Ray bemusedly.

 

“No, my pillow is you and I’m not about to throw you across the room. You’re too heavy,” replies Nate.

 

Ray rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“You say the nicest things sometimes.”

 

Sensing potential danger, Nate reaches for Ray but ends up tripping over his own to feet and crashing to Ray, unprepared for the weight that is his boyfriend so he couldn’t attempt to try to catch him. They end up falling onto their bed with Nate half on and half off of Ray.

 

Ray looks up at him the runs a hand through Nate’s hair softly causing him to melt instantly.

 

“You keep doing that and I’ll fall asleep right here.”

 

Soft smiling and continuing motion are the only responses Nate gets from Ray.

 

They lay there in silence for awhile until Ray drifts off to sleep with one wrapped around Nate’s waist.

 

Making himself comfortable without making Ray uncomfortable, Nate lets the warmth he feels permeate his body.

 

These are the moments with Ray, he lives for the most. It’s still amazing to him, that he found someone to share romantic moments and gestures with because as a kid then a teen who couldn’t get out there, he never would have imagined he’d find love, find someone who’d love him for who he is.

 

God, Hank would have a fit if he knew what Nate’s life is like nowadays.

 

As much as he loves Ray and his mom, he doesn’t have any intention of introducing Ray to his family any time soon. The Legends, the people who support Nate for Nate’s sake, are really the ones who matter the most.  

 

Above all, there’s Ray and Nate’s never been more loved in his life.

 

Happiness really is possible, a person just has to give it a chance.

 

Nate stares at Ray’s sleeping form with a silly smile on his face as he wonders what he would have thought when he first discovered the legends in the history books if he knew he’d fall in love with one of them and be this ridiculously happy. He certainly wouldn’t have imagined things turning out the way that they have. Though, he’s not complaining.

 

As if sensing Nate’s gaze on him, Ray tightens his hold on Nate.

 

It’s times like these that make Nate appreciate Ray’s strength because for as advanced as the Atom suit is, it’s not that light.

 

He’s also glad for Gideon controlling the temperature.

 

If he gets stuck somewhere cold then he hopes he’ll be with Ray because his boyfriend keeps him warm.

 

Physically and metaphorically at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this quote I saw on Tumblr - "You're in love with him. Here's the best part: He loves you more than his own life. Here's the worst part: He loves you so much more than his own life.” 
> 
> This looks like the [source of the quote](http://fairytalesques.tumblr.com/post/112837374630/youre-in-love-with-a-boy-who-is-a-prayer-on-your)


End file.
